un dulce reencuetro
by Marcy300813
Summary: kurapika ya cumplió con su cometido de recolectar los ojos de su clan pero hay algo que aun lo inquieta una noche recibe una extraña llamada que es lo que podrá suceder


Un dulce reencuentro

Disclaimer tanto el anime como los personajes de hunter x hunter no me pertenecen este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro sin más preámbulos a leer

No lo entiendo porque me siento así ya cumplí con la promesa de encontrar los ojos de mi clan le di la sepultura que merecen incluso derrote al genei ryodan aun siento que me falta algo será que mis sospechas son ciertas hay Senritsu que será de ti te extraño demasiado-en ese momento el ruido de mi teléfono me saca de mis pensamientos para mi sorpresa es Leorio

Bueno-conteste

Hola kurapika necesito que vengas a la ciudad de york-me dijo Leorio

Porque ocurrió algo-le dije un poco nervioso

No tranquilo al contrario son buenas noticias-me dijo Leorio con un tono de voz un poco raro

Pero dime que es lo que ocurre-le dije con curiosidad

Si te lo digiera no sería una sorpresa-me dijo con un tono burlón

Está bien mañana tomare el primer vuelo que salga a la ciudad de york –le dije a Leorio

Muy bien te estaré esperando nos vemos amigo-se despidió Leorio

Que será la ´´sorpresa'' que me tiene Leorio ahh la ciudad de york me recuerda tanto a ella aunque es esos momentos yo estaba más preocupado de atrapar a la araña sin darme cuenta de que ella siempre se preocupaba por mí y yo ni siquiera cuenta me daba fui un tonto

**con Leorio**

Bueno y que te dijo vendrá-la chica preguntaba un poco ansiosa

Me dijo que va a tomar el primer vuelo que salga mañana-le dijo Leorio

Crees que me reconozca si me ve con mi verdadera apariencia-dijo la chica

Senritsu él es tu amigo es alguien que te conoce mejor que nadie fuera un tonto si no se diera cuenta- dijo Leorio

**de vuelta con kurapika**

Luego de algunas horas de viaje ya estoy en el aeropuerto de york shin busco a Leorio por todos lados de repente siento que unas manos tapan mis ojos

Adivina quién soy-escucho una voz muy suave y desconocida

Lo siento pero no puedo reconocer tu voz –dije un poco decepcionado de repente esas manos se quitan de mi vista y me giro a ver quién es y veo a una chica muy hermosa aunque se me ase conocida

Valla kurapika que rápido te olvidas de tus amigos-me dijo la chica con tono de tristeza

Senritsu eres tú- pregunte un poco extrañado a lo cual la chica me asintió-pudiste encontrar la sonata de la oscuridad

Así es recupere mi verdadera forma me costó un poco pero lo logre-me dijo Senritsu muy emocionada

Eres muy hermosa-pero que fue lo que dije esperen Senritsu se sonrojo que significa esto

Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos no creo que quieras pasar todo el día en el aeropuerto-me dijo con un leve sonrojo

Salimos del aeropuerto luego de unos buenos momentos me percaté de que Leorio no estaba cerca así que decidí preguntarle a Senritsu por el-Senritsu donde esta Leorio

Bueno el en estos momentos está en mi casa le dije que se quedara y yo te venía a buscar –me dijo Senritsu desviando la mirada…espera un momento Leorio en la casa de Senritsu será que Leorio y Senritsu no, no puede ser esperen estoy celoso bueno que puedo hacer si en realidad amo a Senritsu como no me di cuenta antes

Dime kurapika conseguiste tu objetivo de conseguir los ojos de tu clan-su dulce voz me distrajo de mis pensamientos

Si por fin pude vengar la masacre de mi pueblo-le conteste al cabo de unos minutos llegamos a la casa de Senritsu y tal como dijo ella Leorio estaba esperándonos estuvimos un rato hablando de lo que había pasado en todo este tiempo en el que no nos aviamos visto fue una conversación ardua que duro hasta que el teléfono de Leorio sonó

Bueno si voy enseguida-dijo Leorio-bueno chicos tengo que irme Senritsu fue un placer ayudarte adiós kurapika estamos en contacto-sin más palabras mi amigo se retiró dejándome solo con Senritsu

Kurapika me acompañas a mi jardín un momento-me dijo Senritsu un poco sonrojada

Claro vamos-le dije sonriéndole y creo que con eso se sonrojo más de los que estaba se veía como un lindo tomatito salimos de la casa y llegamos al jardín era un lugar realmente hermoso lleno de flores y colores parecido al lugar que me transporto la primera vez que usó su nen en mi para evitar que hiciera una locura

Ku...Kurapika la razón por la cual Leorio te llamo es porque yo se lo pedí-me confeso con la cabeza baja y sonrojada a mas no poder

Bueno aquí me tienes que es lo que…-no pude terminar la frase ya que sentí unos labios atrapando los míos Senritsu me estaba besando era mi primer beso y me gustó mucho que fuera con ella al cabo de unos segundo ella se alejó de mi

Yo lo siento kurapika no debí haberte besado de esa manera entiendo si me odias-me dijo cabizbaja en ese momento me acerque a ella abrasándola y tomando su mentón para volver a besarla con la misma intensidad con la que ella me había besado fue un beso torpe al ser uno de mis primeros besos luego de unos minutos me separe se ella ya que mis pulmones me pedían oxigeno

Yo jamás podría odiar a la mujer que amo-acabo de confesarle mis sentimientos espero que sienta lo mismo

¿Me amas?-me pregunto Senritsu aun un poco confundida

Por supuesto que te amor quizá no me di cuenta antes porque tenía otros objetivos pero ahora sé que lo único que me encantaría hacer ahora es estar a tu lado bueno si es que me aceptas- le dije aclarando su pregunta

Kurapika por supuesto que te acepto yo también te amo-desde ese día permanecí al lado de la mujer que amo y desde entonces entiendo el significado de vivir de verdad

FIN

Bueno eso es todo por ahora espera que mi primer fanfic haya sido de su agrado bueno se despide

Marcy300813


End file.
